sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Aeson Agnar
"Ace" is a soldier in the Solaran Guard. The son of Pietr Sonde, he is a well-known adventurer who traveled with Michael during the events of A Threnody for Dawn. Story Riskbreakers Aeson traveled with Autis and Arkander, fighting brigands, wooing girls, and scouting treasure. Shadow Crisis Aeson took part in the Eighty-Minute War exactly three days before the events the Shadow Crisis. He then traveled with the Solaran Guard, Michael, and Arizona Liveley into Lunaria to face the warmongers gathering at their border. He and Michael became separated from the other soldiers and found themselves wandering back to Solaris where they met Deputy Lysandr of Dienara who was escorting the Wayward Leutikris to the entrepreneur Lumier Paris. The two accompanied them, which seemed to irritate Lysandr. After meeting Lord Paris, the group traveled to Euvaria, led by Leutikris, who promised to show them the location of an item called a Key. After traversing a secret cave leading to an alcove at which was docked a pirate's ship, the group met Tiger Hawke, captain of the Stripped Tiger. They soon found themselves under attack in the cove by a ship out on the horizon. The Stripped Tiger sailed out from the cave to face the Stormy Hawk, the decrepit ghost ship of Tiger's predecessor, her father, Mason Hawke. They soon learned that Mason was alive, or rather, he was not dead. Mason boarded the Tiger along with the sorceress Valerie Grimoire explaining their purpose in finding the same key Lord Paris was after. Upon realizing only Leutikris holds the information they need, Mason took him and returned to his ship, abandoning Valerie as Tiger took her hostage. Pulling away, the Hawkwind unleashed a parting volley that annihilated the Tiger as her crew abandoned ship. The group stayed at Fort Euvaria wherein they attempted to learn what they could from Valerie who admitted upon interrogation that a being called a Necrodomin was responsible for Mason's resurrection. After catching one another up on what has been happening, they were upset to learn that Valerie had escaped. They then made their way back to Solaris, leaving Tiger and her crew to rebuild their ship with some help from Euvarian locals. After confronting Paris about the keys, Lysandr betrayed him and the group, taking Paris' key for himself. Aeson and Michael backed Lysandr into a corner wherein he unleashed an imprisoned beast to fight on his behalf. Instead, Vulf as he called himself, hurled Lysandr out of a broken wall (destroyed by Lysandr's misuse of the key) and to an uncertain fate on the rocky shores below. Shadows Jubilee Aeson's whereabouts following the events of the Shadow Crisis are obscure. It is believed he is ruling the realm of Xelovia across the sea as King Zedekiah. Relationships * Aeson comes to regard Michael as a good friend. * Aeson's relationship with his father, Pietr Sonde, who is also his captain, is noticeably strained. * Aeson was once friends with a Solaran noble, Autis Musicka, and a D'raka named Arkander. The two of them disappeared shortly after the trio had lost their first battle which had left Aeson in a state of self-loathing. After the Solaran-Lunarian border skirmish, Aeson fully dedicates himself to solving the mystery of their disappearance. Trivia Originally, an allegory for Jason of Argos, Aeson was created to serve in place of Hercules for his role in Kingdom Hearts. The name Aeson loosely translates to "son of Ash." See Also *Zedekiah Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Knights Category:D'raka